eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4867 (5 June 2014)
Billy defiantly sets Janet’s passport alight, declaring they can’t go to Canada now. Honey snaps that Billy’s not exactly father of the year; Billy retaliates by pointing out Honey wanted to give Janet away. Honey declares she wishes she’d never met Billy, before dissolving into tears. Feeling awful, Billy comforts Honey, promising to be a better father if they stay, but Honey’s resolute. Billy recalls Honey always said she’d never stop him seeing his kids. Honey insists moving to Canada is a proper chance for her and the kids - she’s had to cope alone as a single mother for years. Billy suggests they could have a different chance as a proper family again. Honey admits she did love Billy, but regrets she can’t trust him. Honey heads off to sort out an emergency passport for Janet, leaving Billy crying on Lola’s shoulder. Billy despairs that he’s pushed Honey away and he’s a useless dad. Lola urges Billy not to give up. Meanwhile, Linda encounters a tearful Honey at the tube station and offers her a sympathetic ear. Lola rants to Jay about Honey, and Jay suggests having a special night for Billy. In the café, Honey vents to Linda; she never gets a break from coping with the kids, which Billy can’t understand. Honey admits part of her will always love Billy but is desperate for a fresh start. Lola enters and rages at Honey for being so selfish, Jay pulls her away. Upset, Honey admits Billy does try but refuses to miss out on an opportunity just to spare Billy’s feelings. Back at the flat, Billy gives Janet Honey’s wedding ring. William wishes they could stay with Billy. In the café, Honey thanks Linda for listening, and knows she has a decision to make. Meanwhile, Lola and Jay arrive home with chips to find Billy’s flat empty and a note ‘Sorry’. At the Arches, Billy straps Janet and William into Phil’s car. Informing the excited kids they’re going on holiday, Billy starts the engine and drives away from the Square. Drunken Tina catches up with Tosh on Bridge Street; she tries to explain but throws up on Tosh’s ball dress. Tosh storms to the Vic. Alfie’s irked when a fuming Tosh impinges on his boys’ night with Terry, moaning that Tina’s made her miss her work ball. Over darts, Tosh confides that she wants to settle down and have kids, but feels Tina will panic if she brings it up. Alfie can’t help feel for Tosh and suggests she could always have a kid on her own. Tosh realises she doesn’t want a family without Tina, and, on Alfie’s advice, heads off to find her. Back at their flat, Dean slates Tosh to Tina, insisting she sucks all the fun out of things. Tina defends Tosh, insisting she likes feeling needed. When Tosh arrives home, Tina makes a heartfelt apology. When Tosh asks Dean to give then some time alone, he remarks that Tina’s right – Tosh is needy. Fuming, Tosh storms out. When a suspicious Peter questions him, Phil admits that he visited Jake and thinks he’s innocent, revealing the police don’t think Lucy was killed in his flat. Peter tries to make an appointment to visit Jake but is frustrated that as Lucy’s brother he’s not permitted to see him. Ian realises Peter’s spoken to Phil and tries to reassure Peter that Jake is guilty. Peter’s full of doubt, and can’t bear the thought that Lucy’s killer could still be at large. Ian’s adamant that they leave Jake to rot. Later, when Sharon calls round, Peter questions her. Sharon states the police think Jake’s guilty, but admits she’s not 100% sure. Peter determines to find the unlicensed taxi driver who drove Lucy and Jake on the night Lucy died, and designs ‘Did you see this girl? flyers on his laptop. Bianca convinces a reluctant Alfie to put her in contact with his friend, Roger, about the knockoff gear. Carol’s worried about Sonia’s disciplinary at the hospital. Bianca insists they’ll manage without Sonia covering Carol’s café shifts, and covertly calls Roger. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes